The three Musketeers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle become Musketeers and protect Princess Vanellope and Sugar Rush from danger. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This idea came in my head while I was working. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any other character in this fanfic, but if I did I would make the sequel, a better video game and stuff.**

**Rancis: This is gonna awesome.**

**Gloyd: Yeah!**

**Swizzle: I can't wait to see this story, us as Musketeers.**

**Rancis: You seen me in Arkham city, and get ready for this.**

**Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle: All for one, and one for all!**

**Me: Plus some other video game from arcade and console characters will be in this story on to the show.**

Our story begins in a game called Sugar Rush set like a 1850 france. Where three street urchins Rancis Fluggerbutter,Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malarkey are in a alley looking for food, until three bad guys so up. But then the three Musketeers showed up and defended the three boys. When the three bad guys run away, Athos than give Rancis his hat and walked away. Rancis and his friends were inspired to become Musketeers like their heroes.

Ten years later Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are janitors at the castle but they haven't given up their dream of being musketeers. One day they were watching the other Musketeers train their sword fighting. "Someday that will be us." Said Rancis jumping down and start shoe shinning the boots.

"Yeah, today janitors, tomorrow musketeers." Said Swizzle mopping the floor.

"No more plumbing and dirty jobs for us." Said Gloyd fixing the pipes.

"We'll show Captain Megatron that we're gonna be great musketeers." Said Rancis finishing shinning a boot.

Meanwhile on the upper levels of the castle Megatron from Transformers Fall of Cybertron is about to take a shower taking his uniform off and enter the shower. Back in the basement Rancis and Swizzle are finished with their chores. Gloyd is struggling with the pipes and breaks the pipes. "Uh guys." Gloyd cried out.

"Gloyd!" Rancis and Swizzle cried out as they run to fix the pipe. "Dude really." Said Swizzle covering the water with hands.

Back in the bathroom Megatron just lost the water. "What the?" Megatron asked.

Back in the basement the three boys are trying to fix the pipes. A pipe is caught on Gloyd's leg, Rancis and Swizzle are pulling Gloyd to get the pipe off his leg and drags the shower that Megtron is in down to the basement. "Captain Megatron." Said Rancis then he, Gloyd and Swizzle salute him.

Megatron is really mad at those three and throws them in a room filled with dirty musketeers clothes. "I want you three to clean these clothes as punishment." Said Megatron.

"We just wanna be Musketeers." Rancis responded.

"Musketeers? Look you three have caused a lot of trouble since you got here. Plus you lack three things of being musketeers you don't have courage, you're clumsy, and you're too short!" Megatron replied. "You'll never become musketeers ever!" Megatron slams the door and leaving in that room is three depressed boys whose dreams have been shattered.

**Me: Was that a good start or what?**

**Rancis: Not bad.**

**Vanellope: Hey boys.**

**Rancis: Hi Nellie (Kiss Vanellope)**

**Vanellope: Whatcha doin?**

**Swizzle: You're just lucky Isabella isn't here to her you stole her catch phrase.**

**Me: This author keeps steeling my catch phrase.**

**Wheeljack: Hate it when people do that.**

**Me: Got that right Wheeljack. Anyway please review and **

**Swizzle: Stay frosty!**

**Me: That's my line! (Punches Swizzle)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright I like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and to Nixcorr26 I'm using Rancis and Vanellope because this is a Vanilla butter story. But not letting Gloyd date Jubileena or Swizzle date Candlehead. This is a Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Pop and Swirl Mint. **

In the castle throne room Princess Vanellope von Schweetz is sitting on her throne looking bored and sighs. Then her lady in waiting Taffyta Muttonfudge walks in. "Your Highness are you okay?" Taffyta asked the princess.

"I'm fine Taffyta I was thinking about my dream man." Vanellope answered.

"Someone with royality right?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope rolls her eyes. "I know Taffyta I need to marry a prince, instead of a regular boy." She said. "I need to clear my head." She gets off her throne and enters the courtyard. Vanellope smells a bunch of roses, then she walks through the garden and sees a old married couple still in love and some birds flying in the shape of a heart.

Vanellope was unaware that Bertram from Family guy back to the multiverse, Breakdown and Soundwave from Transformers war for Cybertron are following her. Vanellope is stepping on the steps unaware that the three are gonna drop a safety her. Taffyta calls her back in the castle the safe is dropped and almosted killed her. The three bad guys run away, Vanellope is getting angry.

Soundwave, Breakdown and Bertam are running downstairs in a dark dungeon and reach a doorway and enter it and see Megatron sitting on a wooden chair. "Have you completed the task I gave you?" Megatron asked.

"We did exactly what you told us to do. We dropped a safe on her." Said Bertam.

"What?! I told you to kidnap her and keep her safe." Said Megatron.

"She's still alive Megatron." Said Breakdown.

"How am I suppose to be king when that little brat is still on the throne? The royal ball is 5 days away!" Said Megatron.

"We'll think of something." Said Soundwave.

"While your cell! Lieutenant Zaki!" Megatron called.

Minty Zaki showed up on the scene. "You rang Captain Megatron?" Minty asked.

"Put these three in their cells." Megatron commanded.

"Yes sir." Minty replied and put Soundwave, Breakdown and Bertam in their cell. The phone rings and Minty answers it. "Hello, Captain Megatron the princess needs to see you right away."

At the Castle courtyard Vanellope and Taffyta are waiting for Megatron. "You called your majesty?" Megatron asked bowing down.

"What do you call that?" Vanellope asked pointing at a safe.

"Idiots." Megatron muttered under his breath.

"I need bodyguards, musketeer bodyguards." Said Vanellope.

"Yes your majesty." Said Megatron, he knows if he picks someone with experience his plan would be ruined and he sees Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle washing the castle windows.

"Captain Megadoofus says we'll never be musketeers, he doesn't know that we are destined to be musketeers." Said Swizzle.

"Careful man Captain Megatron could be here." Said Rancis.

Swizzle accidentally steps in a bucket and struggles to get it off and breaks one of the windows. Megatron found the percect people for the job. "I'll choose three and present them in your throne room." Said Megatron.

"Those guys better be good, or I'll present you to the executioner." Said Vanellope and walks away with Taffyta.

"I'll present you to the executioner soon." Megatron muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile in the landary room the boys are still washing the dirty clothes they lost hope of being musketeers except for Rancis. "Hey guys I don't care what Captain Megatron says we'll be great musketeers." Said Rancis.

"Yeah, you're right Rancis. I'm not gonna give up." Said Swizzle.

"Yeah, Megatron should be walking in and say we're musketeers." Said Gloyd.

Megatron walks in the room. "Good news boys you're musketeers." Said Megatron.

"What?!" Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle asked surprised.

"That's right I've been keeping my eye on you three and I think you're perfect for this job." Said Megatron.

"What's the catch?" Swizzle asked.

"I have a special job for you three." Said Megatron. "Protect the Princess, so suit up boys."

"Protect the princess, I'm in." Said Rancis.

"Count me in." Said Gloyd.

"Alright." Said Swizzle.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are now dressed as Musketeers. "We look good." Said Swizzle while walking to the throne room.

Megatron, Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle have reached the door to the throne room. "Alright I'll address the princess, just wait here." Said Megatron and enters the throne room.

"I'm a little nervous guys. Meeting the Princess for the first time." Said Rancis.

"Don't worry as long as none of us do something stupid were fine." Said Swizzle and hears something come down.

Rancis and Swizzle turn and see Gloyd has just knocked down a suit of armor. "It was like that when we got here." Said Gloyd.

Meanwhile in the throne room. "Princess Vanellope I present to you, you're bodyguards." Said Megatron opening the door. Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are trying to put the suit of armor back and they see the door they stop and salute themselves to Vanellope.

Vanellope gets one good look at Rancis and Rancis looks at Vanellope and they have a dreamily smile on both of their faces but Megatron broke the moment. "Address yourselves!" Megatron demanded.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Gloyd Orangeboar."

"And Swizzle Malarkey."

"At ease boys, you'll be protecting the Princess 24/7. Don't fail me, her or Sugar Rush." Said Megatron.

"Yes sir!" The three boys reported and Megatron has left the room.

Vanellope walks up to Rancis. "So are you brand new?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes we are. But we're sharp." Rancis replied and laugh nervousily.

Taffyta comes in with a chocolate bar platter in her hands. "I got our snack." Said Taffyta picking up a knife.

"She got a knife!" Gloyd yelled out and tackles her.

"What are you doing? That's Taffyta my lady in waiting." Said Vanellope.

Gloyd and Taffyta get up. "Sorry about that." Said Gloyd.

Taffyta gives him a look. "Look I won't hurt the princess and this knife wouldn't hurt anyone. Got it." Said Taffyta.

Gloyd nods in approval. "This is why I'm acting normal." Swizzle thought.

Meanwhile Megatron is walking through the courtyard. "Perfect those bozos want to be musketeers, so be it. But once I take the throne I'll throw them back on landury duty." Said Megatron laughing and enters his office.

**Me: Alright that went well plus sparks are flying for Rancis and Vanellope. But something will happen in the next chapter. So please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
